


【乙女向】【竹村 x 女V】彼处水如酒 Where the Water Tastes Like Wine

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Takemura is missing and V is waiting for him
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 竹村五郎失踪三天后，V在夜里独自喝酒，回忆起了一些往事
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【乙女向】【竹村 x 女V】彼处水如酒 Where the Water Tastes Like Wine

**Author's Note:**

> *晚上喝酒时的脑洞，速写的意识流短篇，我都不知道我写了些什么系列  
> *是HE。乙女向，天雷玛丽苏，OOC

竹村五郎失踪了。

没有人告诉我这个消息，我自己从各种蛛丝马迹中推断出了这个事实。

他很久都没有给我发短信，消息界面还停留在三天前，他第无数次向我吐槽夜之城的鳕鱼饭团是多么难吃，他家乡的又是多么美味。上次行动时，他误发的那张角度糟糕的自拍也还在消息栏里，我一直舍不得删。

“狐狸跑到樱花树的树荫底下，一边休息，一边等你。”他一定还记得这句暗号吧？可是直到太阳西沉，月亮升起，姑娘也没有等到她的狐狸。

这座不夜之城的光永不会熄。窗外的霓虹灯光将屋里的黑暗切割成五彩斑斓的色块，掠过月亮的浮空车似一只展翅的蝙蝠。河水被高楼上的广告牌映得鲜红，刺眼——

正如他的血。

我记得那个晚上，他在凌晨三点回到了家。似是为了避免吵醒我，明明走路都不太稳，他却跌跌撞撞地摸黑走进了浴室。我惊醒，打开洗手间的灯，看到血迹在他的白衣上晕开，如泼墨梅花。

死不了，他安慰我，快回去睡觉。我怎么睡得着，我找遍公寓的每一个角落，最终只翻出一些零散的止痛片。你怎么会把自己弄成这个样子，我难以置信地问。在我印象中，他永远强大、战无不胜，比最锋利的剑刃更危险。虽然我知道他曾经伤重得差点死掉，经过义体改造后才捡回一条命，但亲眼看到他流血，我也感到了一种彻骨的疼痛。

我们的观念与目标差异巨大，都知道最后可能会将对方的愿望毁于一旦，但就是控制不住彼此吸引。爱情这个词只存在于词典里，我不知道它是否真的存在，尤其是在我们这个操蛋的时代。迷恋与激情似乎也不错，它们指向拥抱，指向亲吻，指向将两个看似不可能的人粘合在一起的力量。

也许因为都是常在生死边缘行走，对某些事情的看法也惊人地相似，久而久之竟然对彼此产生了某种依赖。我们被命运通过某种方式绑在了一起，现在看来暂时也分不开。

我关掉所有的灯，趴在窗前静静看夜色下的万家灯火。

知道我和他在一起的朋友们都劝我快离开他，我想，如果他们知道五郎住进了我的公寓，恐怕会把我当成第十八位在逃的赛博精神病。实话实说，我也不知道和他最后会以什么方式收场，我们已经有了共同的目标，但也有一定可能会分道扬镳互相伤害撕扯。

无论如何，我不后悔所做的一切。人生无法回头，五郎曾对我说。前段时间我们去荒土执行任务，居然在那满是钢铁残片和风化白骨的沙土地上看到了一只黑蓝相间的蝴蝶。它可能是从附近的生物技术公司叛逃的实验品，我告诉五郎。不，他说，也许那是一只冥蝶。

好吧，宕机一秒后，我从记忆数据库的角落搜出了与“冥蝶”有关的信息。冥蝶引人入三途川，生界与死界的分界线，去了便无法回头。我又想起他讲的另一个日本传说，伊邪纳岐在黄泉比良坂点灯回看伊邪那美，却引来了伊邪那美的报复。总之，他讲的很多故事都告诉我，人只能被命运的水流推着走，由生到死，无法回到从前。

发现我有入睡困难的毛病后，有时他会为我讲很多稀奇古怪的日本神话传说。我不知道他从哪里看的这些或诡异或凄美的故事，说起来他比我年长很多，也自然懂得更多。人们都觉得他是残忍无情的杀戮机器，他们真是大错特错。他喜爱美食，他念旧，他最怀念小时候奶奶讲的狐仙、河童、猫灵。每次他一讲那些故事，我都会感觉和优雅迷人的旧世界，和迷雾中的漫长历史建立了更深的联系。

他是个和这个时代有些格格不入的人。装有最先进的义体，却总是需要我教他怎样使用很多电子设备。他的枪法很好，但他更偏爱武士刀。我的公寓里有他的打刀和脇差【注1】，他不在的时候，我常常会去擦拭抚摸这长短两把刀。刀剑冰冷，但血肉柔软。握住刀时，我仿佛能感到他手掌的温度。

他还没有回来。我曾在夜之城度过无数个不眠之夜，但没有一个夜晚像今夜这么煎熬。一点一点蚕食掉我的耐心，接下来是理智，最后是清醒。

我坐在沙发上，从桌子的暗格里取出一瓶产于日本的威士忌。一次行动里，我从虎爪帮手里抢来了这瓶酒。酒不算多么好，但喝起来也还不错。我一直都很喜欢酒，在海伍德区混的时候常喝龙舌兰和伏特加，和他熟识后，我又爱上了各种日本酒。

他也是爱酒之人，同时又是一个不合格的酒鬼。因为在荒坂多年形成的高度自律，他很少沾染这种有迷醉效果的液体。

相比北美产的，这瓶日本威士忌口感更细腻清爽，有林中嫩叶和柑橘清香。我取出一只杯子，放入冰块，以1:2.5的比例倒入威士忌和水。我从来生酒吧的克莱尔那里学会了“水割法”，据说已有一百多年历史，专门用来喝威士忌。

连喝几杯后，我终于有些醉了。我右手握住酒瓶，整个身子从沙发上滑落，坐在地板上。我的眼皮越来越沉，恍惚中，我看到他向我走来。

V，醒醒。我听到他的声音，他双手扶住我的肩。富山县出产的？闻了闻我身上的酒味，他问。

我想起身回应他，但怎么都挪不动双腿。好在我的意识清楚了一些，对，你说得没错，我答。他把我半扶半抱到沙发上，坐在我身旁，往我的玻璃杯里添满了酒。

将杯中酒一饮而尽，他说，这只是很普通的威士忌，下次带你去大阪喝山崎出的单一麦芽。我没有想到他居然会喝下这种品级的酒，回想过去的数次行动，不知不觉中他似乎被我改变了很多。在荒坂工业园那次，他破天荒地同意了点披萨外卖，还说我点的烤鸡肉披萨味道不错。老天，那次的披萨我自己都觉得油腻的要命，他真是做出了不小的“牺牲”。

狐狸在酒吧痛饮了一番，然后在樱花树下等到了你，他说。

我没有想到，他居然还记得这句暗号。他是个糟糕的恋人，早已过了追寻浪漫的年纪。在高压环境里太久，他变得有些不善于表达，我恰恰最爱他的这分不经意展现的柔软。

本想问他失踪这几天执行任务的经历，思考了一下觉得，这似乎是可以晚些再探讨的话题。我只希望他能完好无损地回来，能再见到他就好。

我坐在他的大腿上，双手捧住他的脸，俯身吻住他的唇。酒的清香流转在我们鼻息间，如他所说，我们刚才喝的这种酒实在是过于普通。

可是我又有些醉了。他即是这之间最醇的酒，深入我灵魂的毒药。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】武士出门时经常佩戴两把刀，一长一短，长刀通常称作打刀（katana），短刀叫脇差（wakizashi）。


End file.
